Never had a Chance to Recover
Dreamer was doing work and reading trying to find a new field of study when she collapsed again. The third time this week that's happened and this time Nex took her to the one person that could help. Dr. Hen, she picked up the bandageless dreamer and took her to the infirmary worried. She hoped the doctor would be there but instead he was no where. Setting Dreamer down she left to find someone to help her. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( In Hen's office, the fire crackles cheerily. The scent of spiced tea fills the air, adding to the wintry atmosphere. It had been 33 hours since the surgery had drawn to a close. 33 hours since... He shudders, drawing his cup nearer. With that crisis solved, the infirmary is cleared out. Peaceful, but empty. Perfect for paperwork. Hen sifts through the charts on his desk, updating them and filing them away. He pauses on one name. Dreamer Jekyll Age 18 Never smoker BMI of 17 ''. No. That's not right. She looked older than than that the last he saw her. Body significantly more beaten. How had those chemical burns healed anyway? He distractedly makes his way to the door. Time for a more extensive exam. '''Miss-Dreamerkat:' Dreamer laid on a bed with nex pacing nervously. "hen! I need you to examine dreamer! I don't think she's been eating right. This is the third time she's passed out this week and not due to pain" nex said. Dreamer's scars were now fully visible including her white hair. She still wore her dress with hood and shawl. There seemed to be burns on her arms but the thorns were most prominent. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Frowning, he rushes over to Dreamer. ) She was having pain? Why didn't she come here sooner? I could have done something about it! ( He quickly sets to work, removing the hood and shawl and unravelling the bandages. ) Are these lacerations new? ( He takes a closer look at the thorns. ) It's irritated. Swollen. Almost looks infected. How long has she been like this? Miss-Dreamerkat: "The thorns are apart of the Rose of Repression a magical torture method that suppresses and causes great pain when one uses there magic. That's what the thorns are apart of. I assume she got it as soon as she entered the prison she was in" Nex said. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( He scoffs. ) Magic. More like Biological Warfare. ( He sighs. ) Alright, is there any special procedure for dislodging them? Miss-Dreamerkat: "Nothing can remove it" Nex said summoning her chakram. "As soon as it's placed it can never be removed unless the being that placed it wishes it" Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( He takes a step back. ) Then there's nothing I can do. As long as the foreign body remains there, so too will the source of the infection. I could give her antibiotics but it would likely just breed resistant strains. ( Hen makes his way to the medicine cabinet. ) I'll at least get her some nutrients and maybe an IV of morphine. I wish I could help. Miss-Dreamerkat: "its not just that I wanted you to check out, doc look, don't you need to update your report?" Nex questioned. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): I do. I was planning to ask her myself. ( He returns with an IV rack, monitors, and a few bags of liquid. ) This, however, is more urgent than paperwork. ( He first, removes the clothing around Dreamer's chest before connecting heart leads. He sets up the rack and hangs the bags, priming the tubing. He then quickly ties a tourniquet before feeling Dreamer's arm for usable veins. ) I can't cure her, but I can't leave her like this either. That would be murder. I'll start her on Parenteral nutrition for the starvation and NeoProfen for the inflammation, pain, and fever. Let's pray this works. ( Finding a big enough vein, he uncaps a bottle of Isopropyl alcohol and rubs the spot on her arm. He then pokes the cannula in and connects the two. ) Once I get her stabilized, then I can get back to her chart. Miss-Dreamerkat: The rose was visible on her chest, the thorns connecting to it. Nex watched in silence. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( His eyes darken at the sight, but his face remains expressionless as he watches her vitals play across the screens. Nex's silence is answered by the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor. ) ...You can stay here as long as you like. We are fortunate enough to be vacant at the moment. ( He disappears through his bookcase and returns with a clipboard. His eyes flicker between it and the numbers as he writes. ) Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex sat down watching dreamer and Doctor Henry. "I was planning on it." She said sharply. She sat down in a chair and her chakram faded. "The rose of repression," She said in thought when her eyes lit up. She stood up quickly and smiled. "I know how to help!" She then ran off quickly. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( He watches her take off with a bemused smile. ) ...Thank you? Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy soon wandered in. "oh!? Am I interrupting?" She asked. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): That all depends, are you close with Dreamer? Miss-Dreamerkat: "not really. I'm sorry ill go" Lizzy said turning around. Obtained From Never had a Chance to Recover Category:Main Plot Category:Tales from the ER